


Dawn Is Coming, Open Your Eyes

by Entropic_Wren



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stacker Pentecost (referenced), pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropic_Wren/pseuds/Entropic_Wren
Summary: (Part of a MiniFic Challenge)At the end of a war that they won, Raleigh can't help but reflect at all that has happened.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dawn Is Coming, Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned this is part of a minific challenge where I was asked to right a Maleigh fanfic based around the song "Stay Alive" by Jose Gonzalez. And my gosh I fell for the song.

There had been constants. Early starts, aching muscles. It didn’t matter if it had been for the PPDC or for the Wall of Life Project… both involved waking before the sun had risen. Carrying weight that strained shoulders and thighs, regardless if they were physical weights or metaphorical.

“All these years, I’ve been living in the past, never really thought about the future until now.”

He hadn’t been lying when he told Mako that… though there were times where he wasn’t sure if past was quite the right word. He had been living day by day, working for the sense of purpose he once had, without touching the gashing sore which had been that silent part of his mind…

God he never expected for it to be remotely filled ever again.

But in came warm eyes and a cool gaze. Formality wrapped around wit. And the possibilities had filled him once more. The shades of grey and rustic browns had been replaced with blues, reds and ambers.

The cold numbness he had tried so hard to ignore had been warmed under a crackling fire… one he refused to allow to be extinguished, stopping it at any cost. In the end, the cost had been radiation exposure, rapid decompression and a nauseating sight of the Anteverse but It was worth it. To keep that warmth. That comforting presence. To keep her safe.

Seeing her relieved happy smile reaffirmed his sureness, made him smile back eagerly, letting out a small breathy laugh of relief.

And now here they were finding themselves winning the support of the masses as heroes that helped to bring in a new dawn for humanity. Evenings of formal events led to nights in one of the highest floors of a hotel suite, many weeks and days later.

…Technically they had one each but there was a reassurance that came with closeness. Of the eased pattern of hearing the other’s breath, and feel that warmth against them.

Raleigh savoured that as he glanced at Mako, smiling slightly as he accepted his arm being trapped under her head. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the clock change once more. Change to be one more minute closer to that moment he’d have to get up, and gently coax Mako wake. Until then he’d wait for the sunrise.

Until then he’d watch the reds and oranges fill up the sky, pushing away the black and dark blues as he managed to shift the hand of his trapped arm to play with her hair slightly.

Remaining in this quiet whole as a new dawn rises…

A new day.

A new chapter.

Raleigh couldn’t help but smile a little at that. Letting it grow as he watched the sun begin to rise, filling himself was an added sense of hope that had seemed to only grow since Pentecost had plucked him away and gave him a purpose.


End file.
